User talk:Masterclanner
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Smile Away Reformatory School Seargent page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thesecret1070 (Talk) 01:43, March 5, 2010 stop blanking pages - your not admin and you clearly don't understand it is common place for characters of different franchises to share the same name - this is what disambig pages are for Inferno Pendragon 01:18, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes They Can trust me, I'm 22 and know about law - characters in different companies can share a common name.. for example Dracula is the name of at least 6 different villains despite it originally being used by Bram Stoker.. you can't just claim "this name is used by such and such, so they can't use it" because that's not how the law works.. I understand if its something like Superman or whatnot, which is obviously trademarked to one company but names like "Q" and "Frankenstein" etc are used in many mediums - if you wish a page to be deleted put a request on an admin page rather than blanking the page Inferno Pendragon 15:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC) no they aren't - you know little about copyright if you think that's the case.. the characters are copyrighted NOT THE NAMES.. get it right before you try and teach me about law.. cause I've studied it also, a little education is in order.. Jigsaw <-- take a look at the page, read what it says.. get it? they CAN have the same name.. so don't assume.. assuming doesn't make you right. do you want to get banned? if so continue being a know-it-all punk.. if not accept the fact your wrong -Sigh- Still on this are you? DUMB! STUPID! Use your brain. Yes, it is able to be used. Dis-am-big-u-a-tion. READ! So get over your dumb idea! It's not going to happen! BLEH!!! This is M-Nuva I may be a teen but for 5 years I have been learning about copyright laws do to the classes Im in. You cannot copyright the name of a character do to the fact that many diffrent people have the same name. Its like saying your name is copyright and no one can have it. Stupid right? There are several characters whos name is brobot and so deleting that page was uncalled for and unessicary. First that villain characters page you deleted Brobot from paper mario and there is a brobot in the Jimmy Nuetron tv seires. QUIT IT! Pages are deleted unless it's totally irrelevant!!! There is nothing wrong with pages with the same names... Nothing. So get over it. It's driving me nuts... Also.. I'm pretty sure you've blanked stuff on other wikis - you seem awfully familiar hmm.. know what I'm going to go and apologise: I just get annoyed when people think they can tell me what I already know (I studied copyright) - though of course you and I are on the internet so we could be from completely different countries, in which case we're bond to have different views.. anyway I do understand what your trying to do so I've decided your not a punk.. we just have different views: and that's fair enough Inferno Pendragon 21:21, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I know but I know your not stupid enough to really think the creators of Star Trek, Super Mario etc could use those names if it was already exclusively owned by someone else - you are correct that characters are owned, just not all names (I know its complicated cause some people like to mess around with laws) - basically most names are just words and can't be "owned" by anyone.. anyways, its too much like me preaching: you meant well so we'll just drop itInferno Pendragon 21:49, March 30, 2010 (UTC) About deleting articles Many villains share the same name. When that case comes up, a disambiguation page is created, to distinguish the two (or more) villains as different characters. So no, we are NOT going to delete any articles. Arbiter 15:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC) if you've studied law you must of been asleep through half the class It is perfectly fine for Brobot from Mario and Brobot from Phineas and Ferb to have the same name. I apologize if some of the other users have been...less than accomodating, but we are not going to delete the articles, because they are both legitimate. They both exist, and are villainous, so a disambiguation page will be made. Arbiter 21:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Don't add Power Ranges villains to Disney - you can argue all you want about them being owned by Disney but they are clearly a different franchise: so stop Inferno Pendragon 13:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC)